You Can Do This
by rarareis
Summary: A Brittana One-Shot. How I imagine them becoming official, sort of


**_Brittana one-shot, in honor of what may or may not happen on November 1st, 2011._**

* * *

><p><em>You can do this, <em>the Latina thought to herself, glancing at her reflection in the mirror placed over the sink. _You got this, _she continued, urging her conscience to give her the confidence she needed to finally do what she knew she had to do.

"Santana?" the brunette heard suddenly, turning almost instantly at the sound of the familiar, spacey voice that now echoed through the vacant girls' locker room. "Are you in here?" the voice continued, and finally, Brittany came into view from behind a row of bathroom stalls.

"Yeah, I'm right here, Britts" Santana stated, though it was obvious since the two girls were now looking at each other.

_You can do this._

"Why'd you ask me to come here, San? We don't have practice today" Brittany said with a matter-of-fact tone, but all of a sudden her face became stern, and she approached Santana cautiously. "Wait, did you find the gnomes?" she asked, "Are they here?" she further questioned, this time in a whisper.

"What?" Santana asked with a doubtful tone, her eye brows furrowed naturally as she crossed her arms at B's theory. "No, Britt. How many times do I have to tell you that there are no gnomes?" the brunette asked, and Brittany's face immediately dropped. Santana knew she had to make a quick save. Instinctively, she placed her hand on the girl's forearm, a knowing smile appearing on her face, "at least not in Lima" she added, causing Brittany's face to brighten up again.

"Right!" Brittany said, tapping her own forehead quickly, "how could I forget? They're extinct here in Ohio" she explained, sighing in Santana's direction. "One day you'll have to come with me to Antarctica where I know for a fact there are _tons _of gnomes. Or Canada" the blonde continued, and Santana couldn't resist the goofy grin that she knew was spreading across her lips.

"Hey, if you want me to go gnome hunting with you, I'm there" Santana promised, a breathy chuckle escaping her for a fleeting moment.

"Awesome!" Brittany said giddily, going back and fourth on her heels and toes for a moment as she held both of her hands behind her back.

"But that's not why I called you here, Brittany" the Latina said in all seriousness, catching the blonde's eye and locking their gaze.

_You got this._

"Okay, so why are we here? Are you going to make me guess?" Brittany asked, raising an eye brow. "If that's the case, we'll be here all night. You know I'm not good at charades" B informed with a pout.

"I want to be with you" Santana said quickly, realizing that if she didn't get it out in the open right away, she never would.

"Honey, I know that" Brittany said with a loving smile. "You already told me, remember?" the girl reminded her, waiting for some sort of further explanation.

"Yeah...yeah, I know" Santana acknowledged, her throat tightening as the butterflies in her stomach pleaded for her to stop. "But it's different this time. I mean it. I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours" the brunette stated, her voice shaky.

"I already told you I'd be yours, Santana. Proudly so. But...last time when we almost did this, and I was going to ask you to prom on Fondue for Two...you said you couldn't" Brittany reminisced once more, again reminding Santana of the times she had been too afraid to do what she'd always wanted to do.

Closing her eyes, the Latina sighed. Santana knew Brittany's intentions weren't cruel. She didn't want to hurt her by reminding her of those days where she sat in her bedroom alone, miserable because for the toughest girl in Lima Heights Adjacent, she couldn't even gather up the guts to take the girl she loved to prom.

"I know. But this time isn't going to be like that Brittany, I promise. I want to be with you. I mean, _really _be with you" Santana stated, her tone strained as her heart fought with her head to get the words out.

"Like girlfriends?" Brittany asked, her voice enthusiastic as her face perked up.

Santana's fears melted as she stared at the girl in front of her. The girl she loved. Her soul-mate, if you will. "Yes, B. Like girlfriends" the Latina said in agreement, and almost immediately she felt Brittany spring into her arms.

Like second nature, San's arms wrapped tightly around the blonde's back, and her chin rested comfortably on one of Brittany's shoulders. "I love you" Santana said softly, the sacred words meant for Britt's ears only.

"I love you, too" the blonde replied, pulling back from their warm embrace. As the two girls faced each other, one of Santana's hands moved up to the end of B's high-pony, and she twirled a lock of Brittany's blonde hair around one of her fingers. Their silence was comfortable, and much needed.

Santana was happy, she really was. All she wanted to do was-

Suddenly, Santana's back was smashed against one of the lockers. Brittany's hands were on both of her cheeks, and their lips made contact, causing the Latina's face to flush with a vibrant red tint. Was she blushing? Ethnic people weren't even supposed to blush.

Santana immediately let her hands fall at B's waist, and she gripped the bottom of her girlfriend's cheerios top and pulled her closer, their stomachs pressed against one another tightly. Now that Brittany had started this, it would be quite the task to get San to stop.

The kiss intensified, and each of the girls embraced the other's taste. Santana didn't want to stop, but she needed air. Pulling away for one second, B took the opportunity to leave a trail of kisses on Santana's jaw line and on her ear lobe. Santana's knees felt wobbly, so she pressed one of her hands against the locker she was leaned up against, and with her free hand, she held on to Brittany for her dear life.

Her eyes were closed for the entirety of this, she really wanted to bask in all the glory of this moment. However, once she heard the sound of a door opening, a gasp escaped her lips. San pushed Brittany off of her with the least amount of aggression possible, her startled eyes opening, wildly glancing around the locker room for some sign of life. Some sign of the cock-block that had so rudely intruded on their moment. More importantly, some sign as to whether or not the person had seen anything.

After a few seconds, the Latina's eyes landed on a young girl. Sixteen, maybe? It was her first year on the cheerios. Glaring, Santana crossed her arms and shifted her weight on to one foot, grilling the girl before her.

The sophomore was staring back at Santana with wide eyes, indicating that she had, in fact, seen much of what Santana hoped would be a moment solely meant for her and Brittany.

"Two things" Santana hissed, walking towards the girl. "One. You didn't see anything. Two. You tell anyone about this, and I will ends you. And believe me, the last thing you want is for your captain to go all Lima Heights on your ass, got it?" the Latina threatened, raising her eye brows.

The cheerleader before her shrunk noticeably under her vicious stare, and Santana was more than willing to keep up the harassment, until she heard Brittany clear her throat. Turning around quickly, she saw that B looked less than pleased. As a matter of fact, her eyes were glued to the floor. Santana was taking it all back. Not directly, but she was denying Brittany.

"Actually, new girl" Santana said, turning back to the cheerio, "Just beat it, alright? I-" San looked back at Brittany, who was still looking down. "I'm figuring some things out, and I would appreciate it if you could keep what you were just lucky enough to see to yourself. If not, I'll use the razor blades I keep hidden in my hair to cut that uniform right off of your shapeless, pre-pubescent body. Are we clear?" Santana asked, looking for some confirmation from the underclassmen in front of her.

The girl nodded, horrified, and Santana smiled smugly. "Now scoot" she demanded, and the girl was out of the locker room quicker than Santana could say 'Glee Club.'

Sighing, Santana turned around to face Brittany. "I want to be with you, B. I want to be with you out in those hall ways more than _anything_" Santana said earnestly, walking up to Brittany and taking one of her hands. "But that's not going to be easy. You saw what happened to Kurt at this school. You're going to have to bear with me, because I know I'm going to have a hard time" the brunette pleaded, searching Brittany's eyes for some sign of understanding.

Immediately, B glanced down at her hand that was being held by Santana's, and she pulled away. "You have to promise me-" B started, but San cut her off.

"I promise. Brittany, I promise I will do this. I'll be braver, I swear. Just...give me time" she urged, basically begging at this point.

"Okay" Brittany said with a coy grin, glancing down at Santana's empty hand and habitually, she linked their pinkies together. "Still girlfriends, though, right?" she asked, looking at S for reassurance.

"Yes. Still girlfriends" Santana said with a chuckle, kissing Brittany's cheek quickly before leading her out of the locker room into the crowded halls of McKinley.

_You can do this. _

_You got this. _


End file.
